Birthday Candles
by GoldHeartSilverTears
Summary: It's Ginny's 15th birthday and she has never had a guy to love her. 1 shot Poem Fic. Disclaimer on 2nd page.
1. Default Chapter

Birthday Candles

_A SilverTears Production_

_"Once upon a time, there was a Boy who defeated the greatest evil in the world. He was very handsome, yet he chose an average girl to marry and they loved each other and lived happily ever after… The End_…" Ginny Weasley read aloud from her diary. "Haha, Not! How immature was I?" Ginny slowly flipped through the pages of her diaries, remembering each instance; when she got her wand, when she met Harry, her first day at Hogwarts, when Harry saved her at the end of her first year, her second, third, and forth years at Hogwarts. The only thing that troubled her was that there wasn't any mention of a boyfriend throughout all the pages. In all of her years of living, she had never had anybody to love her, except for those in her family. Her diaries contained all of her memories from the time she learned how to write; the good with the bad and the happy with the sad. But not once did it ever mention that "special someone." So, once again, it was that special day that only comes once a year and she found herself sorting through her diaries in hopes of finding some trace of wishes that came true. Finding none, her eyes began to prickle and eventually a few tears dribbled down her face. _What a day. _Ginny thought, looking out the rain splattered window. _What a day for my birthday to be on. And look, the weather matches my mood, all dark a dreary. The sky cries with me._

* * *

I want the sun to come out tomorrow

To dry the tears away

Cuz looking at the candles

Won't drive my tears away

* * *

Ginny didn't even bother to wipe away her tears. She slowly walked to her window, opened it, and began to climb down the tree that grew next to it. Immediately, the rain soaked her, but still Ginny didn't care. The icy rain ran down her face, mixing in with the tears, until they became one. When she got off the gangly tree, her feet hit mud. The rain had turned her yard into a pig pen: muddy, smelly, devoid of anything a human would want. _Isn't it funny how the rain makes everything the same? I am just like my yard. Nothing human would ever want me. Only Voldemort._ Picking up speed, Ginny began to run. She tried to outrun her fears, her troubles, and her tears.

* * *

Pouring down my face

Pooling in a puddle

Tears of hopeless wanting

I'm crying out my troubles

* * *

Ginny ran to her haven, her special place. Her place to go when she feels troubled. Buried in the back of her yard, most people dared not to go to it. The trees hung low and dreary, the sky unusually dark. Her haven, a small fort she built, was strategically placed where no one could find it because the trees and boulders obscured it. Blinking, Ginny pushed away the leaves blocking the doorway and shoved her way in. Ginny kept everything worth keeping in there, but her most treasured possessions were the muggle candles that she used on her birthday cakes every year. Each year, since she was one, her father placed a muggle candle on her cake alongside the magic ones. The magic candles sang, sparkled, and shot glitter out at everybody, but the simple flickering of the flame on the muggle candle entranced her. Frantically, Ginny pulled out her 14 muggle candles and gazed down on them. They were of all different colors and styles, ranging from hot pink to black and heart shaped to the normal 3 in. ones. The one thing in common, though, was the wishes that accompanied the candles. Each of them had a spell placed on it to record her birthday wishes. Ginny picked up her favorite candle, recited a spell that only works for her, and listened. _I wish for my Prince Charming_. No matter the candle, the wishes were all the same, desperate pleas for someone to love her just like in the books. And each candle was just another unanswered prayer.

* * *

A tear for each candle

That marks the years passed by

But a flood for the next one

That makes it a year less till I die

* * *

This year wouldn't be different. Ginny had spent her whole summer absorbed in silly romance novels and they only deepened the hole in her heart that desires love. The hole that needs to be filled up. It felt like someone had taken an ice cream scooper and dug right into her, ripping out bloody flesh flavored ice cream. Her whole world was falling apart at the seams and nothing she could do would make it any better. She had no one to lean on and that was what she needed. Someone to pick her up when the world shot her down. Someone to hold her when she woke up screaming in remembrance of that fateful night spent down in the Chamber of Secrets. Someone to love her.

* * *

With each candle added

Is another year without you

And living my life without your love

Is tearing me up inside

* * *

Ginny felt that she was beginning to get desperate. Pretty soon, she would do something crazy. She looked around her haven, and then scrambled to the corner. Ginny lifted up a plank of wood and pulled out a wooden box that had intricate designs carved onto it. She turned the box over, examining the sides, running her fingers over the carvings. _My art, my life. _ Suddenly, she came to a stop. She ran her fingers over the smooth surface of the final side of the box. Grinning madly through her tears, Ginny yanked the lid open, pulled a dagger out, raising her arm high. Just as fast, she brought it down.

* * *

But in my heart

I won't end it all

I have so much to give

It's just so hard to keep waiting for you

* * *

The dagger reached its mark on the smooth wood. Sighing Ginny started to calm down and think. _There's someone out there for me, waiting. He's waiting for me. Maybe I have seen him, maybe he's my best friend, and maybe I don't know him, but he's out there somewhere. I just have to keep wishing, hoping, and praying._ Ginny sat there for hours, carving away at her box, thinking of the future. Eventually she got up and put the box away. She opened the door to be greeted by sunshine and singing birds. In the distance, she could hear a voice calling out to her.

"Coming Mum!" she yelled, running out of her haven. Racing the clouds, she ran back to her home laughing. _It's my birthday, I am alive, I have a loving family, and He's out there waiting. _ Ginny came to a complete stop outside her home. A beautiful sight greeted her. Her whole family, Harry, and Hermione were standing in a huge semi-circle, her mother in front holding a huge birthday cake. As usual, in the center of the cake was a muggle candle (this year a buttercup yellow star) surrounded by magical glitter throwing candles. Her family started to sing and a smile graced Ginny's face. _Yes, life is good!_

* * *

But I'll light up all the candles

Wishing a wish for you

Waiting for the years to pass by

Waiting to see you

* * *

Hey All. Thank you soo much for reading this. It took me like a month to write this… granted I only wrote like one paragraph at a time, but it was still hard. The poem is mine, all mine. I wrote it! So any way, please review! And if you are looking for a good story to read, check out my other one, The Beginning of the End: Fallen Angel. Its a Draco/Ginny eventually. 3 1/2 chappys out with the 4th comming out in a week. Umm.... Draco has wings, Ginny is very important to the Cause, and go read it to find out the rest. Oh and REVIEW! lol. Me and Goldy... my writing partner in crime... are not updating until we get 3 more reviews. Also, another good site to check out is Fiction Press .com. My PenName there is BlackRoseSilverTears... go read my poems and review! Pretty pretty please with sugar on top. Thanks again!

SilverTears


	2. DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND THE POEM!!!


End file.
